The Wrath of A Great Ninja
by DREbrokenAMS
Summary: TenTen got herself and Hinata dates. However the dates have to meet her dad first, and what happens when they run into a different person in her house? ::based on true story [i suck at summaries please just read it. and review!]::
1. Dating

**A/N- yes, this is based on a true story. It happened to my cousin. And i laughed so hard i couldn't breathe when she told me it. my sides still hurt. lol enjoy! and review when your done!!! **

_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, the story line however is all mine. _

* * *

Hinata was happy. VERY HAPPY. She had been hanging out with TenTen for a few weeks now. They were going on a double date because TenTen had come to Hinata when Kiba asked her out and she had said yes. She hadn't meant to, but she had said it, and didn't want to crush him. So TenTen got Naruto to be Hinata's date. Hinata was so happy! She FINALLY got to go on a date with NARUTO!!! She told her dad and he was okay with it, she just had to let the guys come in so he could meet them.

The day FINALLY came and Hinata couldn't find a thing to wear. She finally decided on blue jeans and a cute little shirt that had pandas all over it. TenTen was there with her, and they were getting ready when the guys got there. Hinata's dad got to the door first and invited them in, he talked to them for a minute then left them to wait on the girls in the living room. Hinata and TenTen were ready to go in a few moments, and they went around the corner to Hinata's bedroom to get their purses. The next second, they heard the guys scream like little girls and they ran around the corner, to see Neji standing there all scary like staring at Naruto and Kiba.

Kiba tried to run out the door, but ran into it twice before he finally got it open and got out of there alive. Meanwhile, poor Naruto was too scared to move, and peed his pants. That made Neji laugh, which was quite scary in itself. When Neji moved his eyes away from Naruto, Naruto finally recovered enough to run out the door. Neji turned towards the girls and sneered, "Wasn't much of a man if he did that." And wiped a tear from his eye since he had been laughing so hard it made him almost cry.

TenTen and Hinata turned and looked at each other as Neji regained his composure. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM???" TenTen asked him wondering how he had managed to scare them so badly.

"...and why did you scare them?" Hinata asked nervously scooting back a little so TenTen was slightly in front of her.

Neji just looked at them and said blandly, "You don't need to date guys younger than you." Then turned to walk off.

"But their my age!!" Hinata said just loud enough that Neji heard, even though she hadn't wanted him to.

"You don't need to date. It's not part of your destiny." He said not turning around to confront her. That being said, he walked off and disappeared in the distance.

* * *

**A/N- I left it off here because I think I'll do another chapter, where they run into Kiba and Naruto after this little incident, and i'll also do a chapter from Neji's POV so you can see what motivated him to act like he did, and so you can see just exactly what he did to them. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! **


	2. Neji's Plan

**A/N- As promised, though a bit delayed, the second part of this oneshot! This is the same story, different POV. Now you get to find out how & why Neji scared poor Naruto & Kiba so badly! YAY! Ok, well here ya go!♥**

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything is mine except the characters!!!

* * *

Neji walks into his evil uncles house after being summoned there a few minutes earlier. He sees Hiashi pacing and mumbling something about a date. Neji clears his throat to make his presence known. His uncle looks up, desperation in his eyes. 

"Neji! I need you to do something for me!" Hiashi says stepping towards the younger Hyuuga.

"What is it you need?" Neji asks emotionlessly.

"I need you to go on a date with Hinata!" Hiashi informs him quickly. Neji's pale eyes widen to the size of goose eggs, and he practically screams,

"I CAN'T DATE MY COUSIN!!!" While Neji struggles to regain composure, Hiashi notices his mistake and starts to correct himself.

"What I mean, is that I need you to accompany Hinata on her date with TenTen." Hiashi finishes and Neji's eyes widen a little again since they had just returned to their normal size.

"Hinata and TenTen are lesbians?" Neji can't believe it.

"NO! Hinata and TenTen both have male dates, they're going on a double date!" Hiashi explains exasperated.

"Ohhhh." Neji sighs. What a relief.

"The date is in 3 days. They should be here around 7 o'clock pm. I need you to follow them, and make sure they don't touch, or look at each other too long. Okay?" Hiashi asked Neji. Neji didn't want to go on the date with them, it would make him miss his favorite show! He couldn't miss Gilmore Girls!!!! He loved them!!!! Neji had to think of something quickly as Hiashi looked at him.

"What if I can prevent them from going on the date at all?" Neji asked him. He really didn't want to miss Gilmore Girls. Hiashi looked thoughtful for a few moments before answering.

"Even better. Your a pretty smart boy, Neji. I'm proud of you." Hiashi said looking at Neji with a small look of pride on his face. "You may leave now." He returned to his usual emotionless mask. Neji sighed happily, he wouldn't have to miss his show. He would just have to devise a plan to scare the boys that TenTen and Hinata were going to go on the date with. Wait, TenTen? _His _TenTen is going on a date with someone? Neji would _kill_ the person who was going to take TenTen out. TenTen was _his._ No one else's just _his. _He had to form a good plan.

And so Neji ran off to his bedroom for the evil plotting.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

The had finally come for Neji to put his plan into action!!! Neji couldn't wait. He hid himself behind the building as Naruto and Kiba entered the complex. _'What are they doing here?' _Neji wondered as they knocked on Hinata's door.Then the realization hit him. _'Hinata and TenTen are going on dates with Kiba and Naruto????'_ Neji snorted and would have been caught spying on Kiba and Naruto, except Hiashi opened the door at that very moment and invited them in. Neji went around and looked in through the window; Hiashi was facing him and the boys had their back to him. Hiashi did his little twitchy thing which was the signal for Neji to enter in a few moments so he climbed in through the open window silently and as Hiashi left he jumped over the boys and landed in from of them. They hadn't seen him jump though, so they thought he had just appeared there and it scared them a little bit because there was no smoke or anything.

"WOW!!!! How did you do that?!?!?!" Naruto and Kiba asked rushing at Neji to figure out if they could also do it.

Neji triggered his Byakugan and Kiba and Naruto stopped in their tracks. "You will never know. If you go on this date, you will never know what tomorrow holds for you, I will alter your destiny by killing you." Neji said suddenly growing very tall and dark and red-eyed and creepy looking. Kiba and Naruto started to tremble then Neji let out a soft evil cackle which scared them even more, and the boys screamed like two small school girls. Neji heard/saw TenTen and Hinata come running around the corner in time to see Kiba turn and run to the door, he ran into it twice before he finally got it open and got out of there. Poor Naruto was too scared to move and peed all over himself. Neji started laughing because the site of Naruto peeing on himself was just too much for him to handle and he couldn't help but laugh. He bent over double as he tried to stop laughing and catch his breath. As soon as Neji had looked down, Naruto ran out of the house as fast as he could, never looking back. Neji wiped a tear from his eye and regained his composure. He looked over at Hinata and TenTen and sneered, "Wasn't much of a ninja if he did that."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!?!" TenTen asks him wondering how he had managed to scare them that much.

"...and why did you scare them?" Hinata asked quietly scooting behind TenTen.

"You don't need to date guys younger than you." Neji said blandly as he turned to walk off to his room to watch Gilmore Girls.

"But their my age!!!" Hinata said, she hadn't meant for Neji to hear, but he had.

Neji, the quick thinker that he is, replied, "You don't need to date. It's not part of your destiny." He didn't bother to waste the time to turn around and say it to her. With that said, he walked off into the distance to his room and was greatly disappointed to see that an episode of Gilmore Girls was not playing that night, so instead he got the security tape from Hinatas' house and watched himself scare Naruto and Kiba over again and again and again.

* * *

**A/N- I know, I know, I changed the "Wasn't much of a ninja if he did that." from "Wasn't much of a man if he did that." because ninja just makes more sense. You know? Well yea, this is the second part of this oneshot!! Only one left. -tear- Well, please review!! I wanna know what ya'll think about it!!! ♥**


End file.
